


A Very Malfoy Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a wee Christmas Drabble! Better late than never right? Enjoy!





	

“Oh come on you great lump, you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Draco glared into the fire, green light flickering across his pale face. Pansy’s head was staring at him with a look of pure exasperation. “I’m really not in the mood.”

Pansy sighed. If she was standing, Draco was sure her foot would be beating out a tattoo of impatience. “You’re moping about because of some stupid test that you actually did quite well on and on top of all, you are absolutely ruining the Christmas cheer.”

“For the thousandth time it was not a stupid test, Pans. It was my bloody performance review.”

“Oh you Aurors like showing off anyway. And, as I said, you did well. So stop this nonsense, put those dress robes on that accentuate every fine curve of that bum of yours, and meet me at the party in half an hour or so help me Merlin I will kill you.”

“This close to Christmas?” Draco asked, trying not to show how much of an effect the compliment had had on him.

“Desperate times Draco,” Pansy answered. She looked like she knew exactly how much it had. “Potter will be there.”

Draco coloured. “The whereabouts of my partner are no concern of mine when I’m off duty,” he responded haughtily.

Pansy’s eyebrow flickered upward, but she let the subject drop. 

“Half an hour.”

As soon as he had apparated in front of the giant marquee, Pansy had grabbed his arm and steered him through the crowded entrance. Neither of them had batted an eyelash when the innards of the giant tent had turned out to look like a very posh bar with flagstone floors, wooden furniture and brass fixings. At the far end, the space opened up and a huge empty space for dancing was just visible through the mass of tables and chairs. After the speeches and the feast, the music had started and a tide of bodies moved out to dance.

And so that was how Draco found himself gazing out onto the cacophony that was the Auror Department’s annual Christmas Ball, leaning against a wooden pillar that Pansy had planted him beside (making more threats to his general well being in the process) before hurtling herself into the crowd.

“Why are you so glum Malfoy?”

Draco closed his eyes. This was by far the last person he wanted to talk to now. He sighed, resigned to this cruel turn of events and greeted the speaker.

“Potter.”

He nodded curtly. It didn’t take much observation to see that his partner was just shy of being completely pissed. Green eyes peaked out from red cheeks; Potter had gone full Christmas.   
Potter nodded before asking again, “Why are you pouting in a corner all by yourself?”

Draco stiffened. “Malfoy’s do not pout.” He pouted.

“So why are you-”

“If you must know,” Potter’s repetition was getting tiresome, “I didn’t do as well on my annual performance review as I would have liked.”

Potter scrunched up his nose. “Performance review?”

“Oh, of course. Chosen Ones are exempt from such mundane tasks,” Draco bit out.

Potter rolled his eyes. “I had mine awhile back. I didn’t realize they were still going on.”

“Yes well.”

There was a pause.

Please go away. Draco begged, though his words never made it past his lips.

“So why didn’t you do very well?”

“On the contrary, I did very well. I just didn’t do as well as I would have liked.”

Before Potter could ask his question over again, Draco scraped as much courage he could together and said, “I can’t produce a patronus.”

There was another pause.

“You can’t?”

Draco shook his head. Potter gazed at him with drunken dismay.

“Why not? You’re one of the brightest in the department aren’t you?”

At those words Draco crossed his arms defensively, standing to his full height.

“It’s not about intelligence, Potter,” Draco answered as calmly as he could. He was refraining from casting any insults regarding the state of some of the rest of their colleagues’ intelligence. Specifically the red-headed ones. “I just haven’t found a happy enough memory.”

Potter blinked, quirking his lips to the side and gazed around the room as if it could hold the answer to Draco’s predicament. Finally his gaze travelled upwards and froze on something. Draco was too concerned about the wicked grin that spread across the face still tinged red with drink. Potter’s gaze drifted back down to Draco’s.

“I know how to help with that,” he murmured before proceeding to do the last thing that Draco expected: kiss him - hard.

Draco’s eyes widened and he let out a surprised noise as he was pressed forcefully against the wooden pillar, hands clasped and held back on either side of him. His blonde hair fell into his eyes from the movement, tickling his brow.

And then he closed them, feeling chapped lips move over his own, coaxing, questioning. He answered with a soft groan.

Harry gently nibbled on Draco’s bottom lip before finally pulling away. Immediately Draco looked up. Above them was a small bunch of mistletoe hanging from the rafters looking far too innocent. Pansy would pay for this.

“It was very presumptuous of you to think kissing me would be enough of a memory for a patronus.”

“You were pouting under the mistletoe, Draco. What else was I supposed to do?”

Draco lifted an eyebrow, trying not to be amused. “Malfoys do not pout, Potter. I’ve told you.”

Harry rolled his eyes again before holding out his hand. “Come on.”

“Where?”

“Well that memory was pretty happy,” Harry paused. “But I think we could do better...don’t you?”

And then he winked. He actually had the audacity.

“Way better.” Draco nodded solemnly, all but grabbing Harry’s hand and making those green eyes crinkle with laughter.


End file.
